yugiohfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:TheycallmeBrick
Design Bonjour, Désolé, je t'inonde de messages d'un coup mais je préfère bien séparer chaque sujet de discussion. Merci d'avance de prendre le temps de répondre à ces discussions (Design, Infoboxes et Suppression de masse). Tu as grandement modifié l'apparence du wiki. Bien que l'apparence précédente avait sans doute des points d'amélioration, elle avait l'avantage d'être personnalisée et accueillante. Tes modifications rendent, à mon sens, le wiki moins esthétique et donc moins attractif. Comme nous en avions parlé à un moment, ce n'est probablement pas un hasard si le wiki fr.yu-gi-oh est passé devant le wiki fr.yugioh en terme d'activité et de communauté. Le design du wiki joue un grand rôle, la version actuelle gagnerait à être un peu plus personnalisée. Et il en va de même pour la page d'accueil qui est limitée et qui ne parle que des cartes, alors que l'anime est très important aussi dans cette franchise. Je m'inquiète de me dire que tu fournis un travail formidable de contenu qui ne sera peut-être pas apprécié à sa juste valeur et par le plus grand nombre car le wiki n'est pas suffisamment accueillant ! Serais-tu d'accord pour que nous réfléchissions ensemble à des améliorations de l'apparence du wiki ? C'est aussi notre rôle en tant qu'Assistants d'aider au design car c'est la vitrine du wiki. Je te remercie d'avoir gardé le logo, c'est moi qui l'aies réalisé à un moment où je travaillais justement sur l'apparence du wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Il y avait également un arrière-plan issu du site officiel du film The Dark Side of Dimensions. De manière générale, je pense que le wiki devrait être dans les tons sombres et or pour bien représenter la franchise. Quant à la page d'accueil, je pense qu'on pourrait largement s'inspirer du wiki anglais qui a une page d'accueil très complète et permet une bonne navigation. Cordialement, --Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 20:03 (UTC) :Super ! À titre personnel, je trouve aussi que la précédente apparence était trop noir et jaune, et en parlant de tons sombres et ors, j'imaginais justement quelque chose de moins prononcé mais qui reste dans l'esprit de la série afin que le wiki soit facilement identifiable. Pour l'exemple, voici l'arrière-plan que j'avais instauré à un moment. Mis à part les bords ce n'est pas noir-noir, mais c'est sombre, cela vient directement du site officiel du dernier film donc on ne peut pas faire mieux comme incarnation de la série. :Mais de toute façon nous aurons largement l'occasion d'en re-discuter, et c'est bien sûr toi (et Matauf s'il est présent) qui aura le dernier mot. Nous échangerons pour te proposer des choses qui te/vous conviennent. :Pour le moment je voulais simplement attirer ton attention sur le sujet et te proposer notre aide, nous en rediscuterons une fois la fusion terminée :) :--Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 23:39 (UTC) Bonjour Theycallmebrick, Je reviens vers toi à propos du design. Je te propose de commencer (tranquillement, car peut-être que Matauf se joindra à la discussion, en fonction de la réponse au message que je lui ai laissé, alors je ne veux pas qu'on s'avance trop non plus) à en discuter et voir un peu vers quoi tu souhaites aller. Tout d'abord, pour qu'on soit sur la même page, quand je parle du design je parle de 4 points principaux : * L'arrière-plan * Le logo * La page d'accueil * Les couleurs générales Si tu as déjà des idées pour tous ces points, merci de m'en faire part, cela fournira une base. Je vais commencer par l'arrière-plan car je pense que c'est lui qui dictera quand même fortement le reste. Je te renvoie à mon message précédent (bien que le lien ne fonctionne plus, le bon est maintenant celui-ci). Que penses-tu de ce fond ? Comme je l'avais mentionné, quand on parle de Yu-Gi-Oh! je trouve que les couleurs qui s'y apparentent sont plutôt sombres : dans les bleus foncés, violets, en plus de l'or. N'hésite pas à le tester via le Concepteur de thème. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il est indispensable d'avoir un fond personnalisé, et pas une simple couleur unie. Concernant le logo, tu avais parlé de ton envie d'en changer. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas dans celui actuel ? As-tu une idée de ce que tu souhaites ? Globalement que vois-tu comme couleurs générales et dominantes pour le wiki ? Je laisse de côté pour le moment la page d'accueil qui est un gros morceaux. Mais je pense qu'on pourrait s'inspirer de l'organisation du wiki anglais (mais pas forcément de leur design, le wiki anglais est également assez peu personnalisé). Je rappelle que le design du wiki est un élément indispensable à son attractivité et notre souhait est de faire honneur à son contenu auquel tu contribues énormément ! --Aster09 septembre 20, 2018 à 18:41 (UTC) :Très bien. Nous allons te proposer des choses et continuer à discuter sur ces bases :) :Finalement j'ai commencé par le logo, qui est plus simple et rapide à mettre en place. J'ai finalement opté pour le logo officiel blanc, d'une part parce que tu ne voulais pas utiliser l'ancien et que l'ancien était finalement assez spécifique de The Dark Side of Dimensions. Celui-ci est plus général et reconnaissable. Ensuite j'ai juste écrit "Wiki" dans le même style (blanc, contour noir, et un peu de biseautage). J'ai cependant utilisé la même police que le logo précédent, car je n'ai pas de police officielle Yu-Gi-Oh et celle-ci me semblait s'apparenter le mieux. J'ai cependant mis les "i" en minuscules par rapport au logo précédent pour rappeler un peu l'alternance des majuscules et minuscules dans "Yu-Gi-Oh". :Dis-moi si cela te convient. En attendant je réfléchis à un arrière-plan. :Cordialement. :--Aster09 septembre 23, 2018 à 12:01 (UTC) :Re, :Voici les modifications que j'ai apportées : :J'ai ajouté un arrière plan rouge avec des hiéroglyphes pour rester dans l'inspiration de la première série et parce que c'est un bon compromis pour un fond ni trop clair ni trop noir. :J'ai laissé le bleu de l'en-tête, que je trouve assez jolie et va bien avec la franchise, et je l'ai également appliqué à la barre d'outils. :J'ai ajouté une image à l'en-tête qui s'inspire du fond des cartes Link. Mon idée générale étant de donner au wiki une apparence qui reflète la franchise dans sa globalité mais d'ajouter une petite touche de l'actualité, et la dernière nouveauté dans la franchise sont les monstres Link. :Je vais maintenant réfléchir à la page d'accueil, en attendant ton avis sur ce design. :Cordialement. :--Aster09 septembre 24, 2018 à 12:49 (UTC) ::Heureux que tu ailles mieux ! ::J'ai ajouté un contour noir à la partie rouge du logo. ::En effet j'avais oublié d'ajouter la source du fond. C'est un fond venant d'un des sites officiels que j'ai modifié pour qu'il soit rouge. ::Je suis content que cela te plaise. Ça ne sera peut-être pas le design totalement final car je suis encore en train d'échanger avec mes collègues. L'un d'entre eux trouve le rouge et le bleu très biens, mais c'est le jaune/or pour la page d'accueil auquel je pensais qu'il déconseille, car le wiki adopterait alors trop de couleurs différentes. À voir. N'hésite pas à donner ton avis aussi. ::Cordialement. ::--Aster09 septembre 26, 2018 à 18:41 (UTC) Bonjour, Comme convenu je me suis penché sur la page d'accueil (voir cette version). Une des premières choses à revoir était l'organisation de la page d'accueil et les sections présentes. Je te propose donc d'avoir dans la colonne principale (de haut en bas) : * un Slider si tu penses pouvoir le remplir. Un slider est assez agréable à l'oeil et peut permettre de mettre en avant certaines choses, un événement IRL, un événement sur le wiki, etc. Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir remplir ce slider d'informations suffisamment intéressantes pour le lecteur alors on laisse tomber. * un petit texte introductif et de bienvenue pour indiquer au lecteur où il se trouve et le but de ce site. * une section Contenu pour naviguez vers les grandes catégories du wiki et mettre en avant que le wiki traite de toute la franchise : les cartes, les jeux vidéos, les dessins animés, etc. * une section Actualités que tu avais plus ou moins déjà ("À venir"). * une section Contribuer pour inciter à participer et donner quelques liens utiles. Et dans la colonne de droite, tous les derniers médias : * dernier produit * dernier épisode * dernier chapitre Concernant les couleurs, mes collègues avaient raison, utiliser du jaune/or donne un wiki avec beaucoup trop de couleurs différentes, ça n'allait pas. J'ai donc opté pour le bleu du header mais en plus clair. Mais avec quand même une petite icône du puzzle du millenium pour avoirun peu d'or :) Dis-mois ce que tu en penses. (Par contre je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de mettre la quasi-totalité de la page d'accueil dans un modèle... la page d'accueil est faite pour être modifiée, on met en modèle les sections qui demandent des modifications régulières pour éviter d'avoir un historique trop conséquent et décousu pour la page d'accueil) Cordialement, --Aster09 septembre 29, 2018 à 18:22 (UTC) :Merci pour ton retour. :La version "or" que j'ai testée est effectivement directement récupérée de ce que j'avais fait pour l'ancien wiki (mais refusé par l'admin de l'époque). Mais comme je l'ai dit, cette version n'allait pas du tout avec l'arrière-plan et le header, j'ai donc fait quelque chose de nouveau avec le bleu et l'icône du puzzle du Millenium. :Concernant la section Contenu, ce n'est pas spécifiquement repris de l'ancien wiki, c'est quelque chose qui se fait sur pas mal de wikis et que j'ai fait sur le mien (fr.sims). Il me semble important d'avoir cette section pour mettre en avant le contenu proposé par le wiki. Cependant, il va m'être difficile de l'améliorer si tu n'arrives pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui ne te plait pas :s Est-ce les images choisies ? Elles sont facilement modifiables. Est-ce l'effet au passage de la souris ? Au lieu d'une transparence, on peut opter pour l'apparition d'une ombre ou autre. Est-ce la position du nom du contenu et son style ? C'est également modifiable (dans ma version sur l'ancien wiki, j'avais mis le titre en plein milieu de l'image). Comme je l'ai dit, beaucoup de wikis utilisent ce type de navigation, alors n'hésite pas à visiter d'autres wikis pour voir s'il y a des styles qui te plaisent mieux. :À propos des produits dérivés, c'est une catégorie qui me semble indispensable pour tous les produits qui ne rentrent pas dans les autres catégories. Quelques exemples au hasard : :*w:c:yugioh:Yu-Gi-Oh! (cereal) :*w:c:yugioh:Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba: Niue Silver coins :*w:c:yugioh:Fight Disc for Card Games :*w:c:yugioh:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Duel Statue :Cordialement, :--Aster09 septembre 30, 2018 à 11:06 (UTC) ::C'est toi qui connais le mieux le wiki et la franchise Yu-Gi-Oh, donc je m'en remets à ton expertise :) Je conseillerais simplement, mais c'est déjà le cas, de bien garder 8 catégories (2 lignes de 4 catégories) par esthétisme. ::Du coup est-ce qu'on peut partir sur le design proposé (tu pourras ensuite personnaliser la section Contenu comme tu l'entends) ou bien as-tu d'autres réticences ou idées d'améliorations ? ::Cordialement ::--Aster09 octobre 3, 2018 à 06:04 (UTC) Infoboxes Bonjour, Désolé, je t'inonde de messages d'un coup mais je préfère bien séparer chaque sujet de discussion. Merci d'avance de prendre le temps de répondre à ces discussions (Design, Infoboxes et Suppression de masse). Je reviens vers toi au sujet des infoboxes, notamment pour trois raisons : j'ai reçu des informations concernant les infoboxes du wiki anglais, tes récentes contributions sur les modèles de carte et l'éventuel retour de Matauf. Concernant les infoboxes du wiki anglais : Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais les modèles actuels d'infobox pour les cartes (CardTable3) sont inspirés (totalement repris ?) du wiki anglais. Le problème de ces infoboxes est qu'elles utilisent 4 langages de programmation et SemanticMediaWiki, ce qui demande donc des compétences techniques assez avancées. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple, et il faut également penser à d'éventuels futurs contributeurs qui voudraient améliorer des choses mais ne pourraient pas tant c'est compliqué. De plus, le wiki anglais a manifesté son envie de revoir ses infoboxes et notamment passer aux infoboxes portables. C'est en cours de discussion avec le Staff de FANDOM. Staff qui d'ailleurs déconseille vivement d'utiliser les modèles du wiki anglais pour toutes les raisons que je viens de t'exposer. Concernant tes récentes contributions sur les modèles : j'ai pu voir que tu travaillais sur des versions Bureau et Mobile de CardTable3. Voudrais-tu bien partager ce que tu as en tête pour ce modèle ? Encore une fois, n'hésite surtout pas à nous solliciter, Assistants et Staff (Hypsoline). Le wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! est un wiki important et à fort potentiel alors il nous tient à coeur d'apporter notre aide pour optimiser ce wiki. Concernant l'éventuel retour de Matauf : Matauf nous a laissé un message sur le Centre des communautés. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore clairement énoncé ce qu'il comptait faire dans le futur, il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit de nouveau actif ici. Comme je te l'avais dit, à la fin de la fusion nous comptions laisser le choix à Matauf et lui donner 2 semaines pour décider s'il souhaitait continuer ou abandonner ses droits, les conditions de la fusion restant inchangées, c'est-à-dire être tous les deux bureaucrates. S'il venait à de nouveau être actif ici, se poserait alors la question fondamentale, qui a laissé la fusion en suspens à l'époque, du design des infoboxes pour concilier les deux wikis. Bref, pour toutes ces raisons, il me semble important de réfléchir de nouveau aux infoboxes et de réfléchir au basculement vers les infoboxes portables. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Comment vois-tu l'avenir des modèles ici ? Cordialement, --Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 20:03 (UTC) :Je comprends ton point de vue car je l'ai partagé à un moment. Lorsque j'ai commencé mon wiki Les Sims, je désirais une parfaite homogénéité avec son homologue anglais et j'ai donc repris tels quels leurs infoboxes. Mais le temps passe et je n'avais plus la même vision de l'organisation des infoboxes et les leurs devenaient un peu vieillottes alors j'ai fini par me détacher et ne plus me restreindre sous prétexte de faire comme eux. D'ailleurs, ce sont ensuite eux qui se sont inspirés de mes infoboxes. Et au final je me rends compte que c'est ainsi qu'on avance et qu'on fait évoluer les modèles pour qu'ils restent au goût du jour. De toute manière, je m'adresse à un public francophone et je ne pense pas que le fait d'avoir des modèles identiques au wiki anglophone change la perception du public. :Je ne t'accuse de rien. Même si tu avais copié-collé parfaitement le wiki anglais, tu en as le droit, les wikis son sous licence CC-BY-SA. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ma phrase :) :Au final la complexité du modèle n'est qu'un argument parmi d'autres. Dans ton cas tu as réussi à t'en sortir. Disons que le problème principal c'est tous les efforts mis là-dedans alors que les modèles vont dans un futur proche changer. :Merci pour les explications concernant ton travail sur les modèles. N'hésite pas à solliciter les utilisateurs Vanguard qui forment un groupe spécialisé dans la portabilité. :--Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 23:39 (UTC) Suppression de masse Bonjour, Désolé, je t'inonde de messages d'un coup mais je préfère bien séparer chaque sujet de discussion. Merci d'avance de prendre le temps de répondre à ces discussions (Design, Infoboxes et Suppression de masse). J'ai remarqué que tu avais supprimé les pages Deck. De ce que j'ai compris, il s'agissait de pages contenant la liste des cartes des decks, des personnages de l'anime notamment. Cela semble être un gros travail fait par la communauté précédente. Ces informations sont-elles disponibles autre part ? Je peux comprendre que le format adopté ne correspond peut-être pas à ta ligne éditoriale, par exemple je pense que si cela concerne un personnage de l'anime en particulier, cela peut aller sur l'article dédié à ce personnage, mais ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour leur suppression. Peux-tu m'éclairer sur la raison de ces suppressions ? Nous en avions déjà parlé et si ces informations étaient pertinentes et ne sont pas disponibles autre part, il s'agit de suppression de masse et de vandalisme :( Cordialement, --Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 20:03 (UTC) :D'accord. Le problème est qu'actuellement cette information n'est plus disponible pour les lecteurs. Mieux vaut des informations pertinentes et complètes pas très bien présentées que pas d'informations du tout. C'est aussi te tirer une balle dans le pied que de supprimer autant d'informations et de pages... :Une fois les paramètres définis, les modèles peuvent être améliorés esthétiquement dans un second temps. Le modèle Decklist a l'air très bien pour un début. :Merci pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à tout cela. :--Aster09 août 30, 2018 à 23:39 (UTC) :Désolé, le Staff FANDOM m'a confirmé qu'il fallait restaurer les pages. Tu pourras les supprimer une fois que tu auras déplacé les informations comme tu le souhaites et comme tu me l'as expliqué. --Aster09 août 31, 2018 à 16:43 (UTC) Bonjour, Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que j'ai laissé le message précédent. Merci de le prendre en compte et de rétablir les pages supprimées sans quoi nous serons malheureusement obligé de prendre des mesures. Cordialement, --Aster09 septembre 7, 2018 à 17:04 (UTC) Discussions Coucou t'a un petit troll qui se balade sur discussion. septembre 3, 2018 à 15:19 (UTC) Fin de la fusion Bonjour, Avec un peu de retard pour l'annoncer : la fusion est enfin terminée ! :) --Aster09 septembre 18, 2018 à 17:54 (UTC) A la recherche d'information Bien le bonjour^^ Je suis un très vieux membres qui reviens recemment apres une longue absence. Je m'adresse a toi car tu as l'air d'etre le plus actif. Je voulais savoir... j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plu de leader, que c'est t'il passé? Merci de ta reponse et bonne journée^^ Jump Force Bonjour, Est-il utile de donner des informations à propos du jeu Jump Force où nous pouvons incarner Yugi Muto ? Devons nous créer des pages à propos des personnages que Yugi peut y rencontrer, c'est-à-dire des personnages provenant d'autres mangas comme Son Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Light Yagami, Nicky Larson ou Vegeta. -Balaad donc voila j'ai envie de devenir eleve mais quelle est la demarche a suivre Utilisateur:Mlkjh (discussion) avril 10, 2019 à 22:31 (UTC) eleve bonjour j'aimerai devenir eleve 300px [[Utilisateur:Mlkjh|''Mlk]][[Discussion utilisateur:Mlkjh|jh'']] ★ avril 12, 2019 à 11:10 (UTC)